


为了满足什么

by Hyman_Adam



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyman_Adam/pseuds/Hyman_Adam
Relationships: Jack Bright & Mikell Bright
Kudos: 4





	为了满足什么

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danzazalord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/gifts).



“Mikell，你还记得那些牛群吗？”“哪些？”围成环的那群。”“我们放牧的这一群。”“不是。”“就是。”“不是。”“就是。”“不是。”“附近没有其他养牛的家庭。”“我知道，但他们不是同一群，蒂娜不在里面。”“你看错了。”“蒂娜的白斑那么显眼我不会认错，她就是不在那里。”“她在那里。”“六十五头牛，我数了。她不在。”“你看错了。”James决定保持沉默。争论这个毫无必要，于是他换了个问题。“为什么他们会站成圆环？”“可能是某种巫术。”James又一次沉默，他不知道已经得出“巫术”这一结论后还应该讨论什么。像书里写的，山坡被大洪水退去后的缄默冲刷。牧草不再摇摆，河水不再溅起。Bright家长子和次子的唇舌碰撞，然后一切重新开始运动。James的眼神中缺乏预期剂量的尴尬和惊诧，Mikell立马想到他们同样归属于一个姓氏。这都是必然。  
自从那天山坡上Mikell尝试过James口腔的味道后James似乎成为了不用藏起来也不用担心没烧完的烟，在别人视野和活动死角的随时随地都能够品尝他的皮肤和粘膜，然后在TJ或是Claire叫他们中的某一个时（多数情况下是Mikell）像摁灭一支烟那样把James放在原地。在一段时间里仅限于接吻，但之后就不是了。那时James距他的成年还有不短的时间，但这并不犯法——Bright家遵循他们自己的法律，外在的法律对于他们只意味着公民身份——在这个房子里做饭、洗衣、睡觉、陪弟妹玩、偶尔大扫除以及藏烟和在有墙壁遮挡的地方做爱的权利，这让他们不至于睡在树上。  
Mikell在富裕的日子不经常回家，但从炎热的某个月开始缺乏外出，自然且合理，他们的肢体交互变成常态。甚至于James得到最好的成人礼物是一场富有艺术感的性爱。而合情合理地在几个季节后这种习惯开始缩水，直至腐烂。James清楚兄长已经成长到适合婚姻的年龄，更何况兄长总是受女人欢迎。Mikell从不带女友回家，James只在教堂见过两位走进这个姓氏的女性各一次，他甚至没有记住她们的名字。他知道过哥哥什么时候结婚，什么时候有了儿子，什么时候离婚，什么时候有了婚外的女儿，什么时候又结婚，什么时候再离婚，什么时候交了混血女友，什么时候和拉斯维加斯的女友分手。James曾经试图记住一些，但他确实清楚这是徒劳，Mikell散落一地的不承认后代像Claire房间地板上碎掉的碗一样乱。这个恶习如何养成也许还需归结到James身上。  
那时James敲门进入旅舍隔间，一名裹着浴巾的陌生女子为他开门。Mikell全身暴露坐在床边。他们支付一点五倍价目的钱，让James能够第一次触碰妹妹和妈妈以外的女性，第一次抚摸女人。当James小心翼翼扶着自己的阴茎对准女人的下体——他不知道准确位置在哪里，他试图不动声色地悄悄回头看一眼哥哥，却发现哥哥正看着他。  
James咬咬牙，身体往前倾——他挤进那个黑暗狭窄的地方，然后慌张离开，尝试多次后才掌握这一诀窍。他从灰蒙的午后走进温暖柔软的旅社，又头晕眼花地从昏暗的旅社走进绯红滑润的黄昏。夜晚柔韧而富有弹性，能兜住许多事情。  
他好像是另一个叫“Jack”的人。在疲惫的梦中有一个外貌颇佳的女人重复着同一句话，以及随后的黑暗“Jack，我要被买走了。”  
“Jack，我要被买走了。”“Jack，我要被买走了。”“Jack，我要被买走了。”“Jack，我要……”  
他看见自己的左手正扒开另一个人的衣领，右手抓着红宝石吊坠。  
那天晚上，Jack Bright在镜子前几番亲吻倒影，倒影与故人相似。这位身体来自一位落难的舞姬。  
  
面包不易腐烂的季节资金较为富余，Mikell会带他去城里的剧院，有什么看什么。某次某个芭蕾舞团巡演至此。James注意到女演员的衣服缺少海绵垫，胸前两个凸起清晰。他红了脸，想要叫Mikell和自己一同离开，看四周却发现自己才是异类。  
他不记得剧名。  
Mikell告诉过他，在某些世纪舞蹈也曾被禁止，像禁酒、禁烟、禁堕胎、禁婚外情、禁婚前性行为、禁赌博、禁毒品……  
人们自卑吗？为什么不欣赏自己的肉体？James看着镜子里自己的锁骨和胯骨，觉得它们很丑，同时弧度完美。他的肌肉在皮骨包夹中被击败，瘦缩成直线。  
晚饭桌上James说了这件事，令人惊奇地，TJ而不是Mikell说：“欣赏肉体容易令人联想到生殖。从前性关系生殖，生殖关系利益。现在性不关系生殖，但历史的延续性使性关系道德。道德关系利益。而且现在人们认为自己的肉体并不美丽，并非像花一样值得欣赏。”  
James点头。道德与他们无关，那是从中获利者们关心的事。就像他们不关心法律一样。审美与Bright们更是无关。  
“从前人是物品。所以能够像欣赏物品一样欣赏自己。”  
坐在桌子那头的Claire用自己的碗敲桌子。“Claire不想待在碗柜里。”她抗议到。她还太小，不完全理解他们的意思，她以为自己和碗一样。第二天James发现家里大部分的碗、几个碟子，分散地摆放在Claire房间地面。那些被落下的碗待在房子各个角落的高处，Claire够不到。  
他和Mikell整理好碗，安抚好Claire让她出门玩，确认TJ不在房子里后，手忙脚乱地让自己和对方摆脱衣物的束缚。他们在上锁的门后粗喘，在料理台上留下污渍。Mikell享受杂物围绕中James高亢的吟唱。“抬个旁腿，像芭蕾伶娜那样。”兄长的要求不容拒绝。他们纠缠，跨越，短暂地成为梅耶林或卡门，大部分时间是他们自己。James被抱着，双足离地。他的手臂放松地搭在哥哥肩上或是在哥哥背上乱抓，这取决于Mikell的动作幅度。他们有段时间缺乏机会，因此格外珍惜这个上午。这个上午使得一些流动的东西固定下来。例如James的自豪、Mikell的安全感以及精液。James向来缺乏欣赏自身的自信，需求兄长的肯定。他有时会想，能让哥哥抚摸的身体是具有高级美感的，因为兄长的审美远高于他。一次深插排挤他思考的空间。他享受着一些莫名其妙的自豪，顺从地扭腰。在玩闹前决定好了晚饭后的甜品是奶冻，他们从客厅到阁楼的时间长到足以使冰箱里的奶冻凝固。晚饭可以按时吃上。  
精液在James身体深处经过太长时间不再流动，Mikell煎晚餐牛排时James走过去拉起Mikell空闲的那只手贴上自己的脸。“Mikell，你以后会结婚吗？”“会的。”“结婚以后你们会住在哪里？”“我不知道，可能是城里。”“如果可能的话你会想有个孩子吗？”“……我不确定。”  
在疲惫的梦里一个身材丰腴的拉丁美籍孕妇一次次跌倒。血从嘴里流出，浸透落在近旁的吊坠，然后干结成块。  
Mikell被恐惧噩梦的Claire半夜叫醒，安顿好她后他路过James的房间，看见一层亮光。Mikell推门进去发现James并不躺着。“我以为你又怕黑开灯睡觉。”  
“Mikell，有人在那边看我们。”James站在窗边。  
Mikell走过去越过James的肩膀往窗外看。是的，那是个人。但他拉上窗帘，说那只是个被扔掉的扫帚。随后的亲昵在这样一场意外后极力表现得自然而然。对于灯光和时间这些发生得也自然而然。当他亲吻James，James会放下紧张；当他抚摸James，James会忘记怀疑；当他为James扩张，James的记忆会离开表面；当他进入James，James的记忆细节开始破损。James享受着兄长带来的安全感，在好似能抵挡任何异常的坚实墙后呜咽着达到高潮。当James沉睡，外面的人会离开，而Mikell在那里放上一把扫帚，James的记忆被修补。当James无法沉睡，James的记忆被筛选，他将重新理解这些顺其自然的夜晚。当James捡起项链，James会发现这对于他的姓氏来说是必然。上述步骤不过是顺其自然。  
  
James捡起项链这一行为决定了此后与兄长共同的活动得以开拓新域。Michael技术性地以适当频率和深度摩擦Jack女性身体的阴道，后者表现得很受用。房间原本整洁，是她带来混乱：一只高跟鞋被踢到桌子下积灰的地方，另一只倒在近旁；裙子被掀起揉皱，内裤不知道丢到什么地方去了——离开的时候不穿也看不出来。两个厚文件夹硌着她的腰，留下几道很深的红印子。  
Michael衣冠端正坐在办公桌后面，左手撑着下巴右手指勾着一个玩具尾部的环对着这具女性身体的花心插进拉出。  
“这个女的和你未婚妻很像。”Michael随意说到。  
“她是婆婆的女儿……你为什么不进来？”  
“用这个你更舒服。什么婆婆？”  
“你的更舒服。就是……就是一个婆婆。”  
Michael又用玩具用力地插了几下，激起Jack一波浪叫。然后他把玩具拔出用面巾纸一裹随便塞进哪个抽屉，解开自己的皮带——在这段时间里Jack用自己的手指充填自己。“这么一点时间都忍不住……”Michael说。“我为什么要忍住？”Jack反问。  
Michael俯下身抱住这位瘦弱的女性。并用自己的泄欲灌满另一个人的欲望。但这份欲望是不对等的，因为这并非他的情欲。喘息呻吟间的“Mikell”声调一如既往。只有在理性存在裂痕的地方那些埋下的过往才透露些微。他们以此确认自己的身份和与对方的关系。  
“Mikell，你的动作变僵硬了……哈……你多久没……锻炼了……啊……”  
“我每天都在锻炼。”  
他提出一些跳跃式话题，一边性交一边谈论工作、八卦以及一些亲属是他们都加入基金会后的惯例。“TJ……几岁了？”“四十三。”“那么你快要老了，Mikell。”Michael或许有一秒钟的出神，但他反应很快。“有些人不会老。”而这就足够了。这后半句没有讲出来，他认为他的弟弟足够聪明理解他的意思。  
Jack理解，并且知道这其中不包含自己——他说的是O5中的某些，显然也不包含爸爸。  
结束后Jack花了点时间擦干净留在外面的白浊，Michael早就整理好自己坐回办公桌后面看着Jack。  
Jack突然问道：“你从和我的性活动中得到快乐了吗？我看不出来你很满足，至少没有以前那样满足。你还是更喜欢男孩子的身体吗？”  
Michael不回答他，点燃一支烟。可能他不打算思考这个问题，Jack只能替他猜测答案。“为了安全感？从你弟弟身上寻找安全感？现实感？不可能，你很清楚对于基金会来说现实是最不稳定的东西。如果真的如此那你是个不合格的O5。”Michael指尖夹烟，一直看着自说自话的Jack，不为所动。O5-6无需探查自己的内心，他的工作是保持现状。  
“那么你来找我有什么事？”  
Jack歪在沙发上。“俄分有个人形异常新项目我很在意。”“说说看。”  
“她叫娜塔莉娅•斯维特拉娜•瓦西里耶维奇。名字后两个部分分别对应bright和Elroy。”“你怀疑她是你未婚妻的孩子。”  
“是的，”Jack坐正了一秒钟，然后向后狠狠倒去，“Anna有亲戚在俄罗斯……我不知道那时候她有没有怀孕。”  
“下周我要去中亚出差，我会顺路去和俄分交流的。”“行。”  
Jack从沙发上弹起来，向门口走。在关上门前，他把自己的脑袋又伸进办公室。“如果是的，请让我和他谈谈。还有，我更喜欢你的。”Michael向那颗脑袋点点头，随后门“砰”地关上了。  
  
Jack走在过道上，左边的灯管一闪一闪。他想起阁楼上的灯也是一闪一闪，他们总是忘记换灯泡。想起成年那天兄长给他的礼物是一场新奇、精致、细腻、柔和、完整，具有创造性与艺术价值的性爱体验。这时James才些许察觉这是最好的例子，用以证明一场完美性爱所包含的内容并不如情感学家和性学家的言论，因为在稻草垛后匆忙一场比现在的任何人，任何方式都要令人满足。  
  
  



End file.
